


Let Go

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: All she needed to do was not let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was going to be a full fic, but I couldn't figure out anything other then this. So enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph.

How could this have happened?

They were normally so careful. Every detail, every moment of their game jump had been planned for, every second taken into account so nothing could or would go wrong, so everything would go perfect. It was something they always did, and never before had it gone so, so wrong.

"Tammy, please, _don't let go_ ," Felix begged, his grip around her hand and the thin branch above tightening as he pleaded with her. "Please, Tammy, we're outside of your game. If you let go, you'll _die_."

"You will too if I don't, and that's not something I'm going to let happen, Fix-It," Tamora replied softly, her voice only just audible over the roar of the river below them.

Shifting her hand so that her fingers were wrapped around his knuckles, she slowly began to squeeze, his grip loosening against his will as the pressure increased.

"Tammy, _please_ ," Felix tried one last time, his vision blurred by the tears that welled within his eyes, slipping unnoticed down his already wet cheeks, "don't."

Looking up at him, all Tamora could do was smile one last time, relief clear within her gaze as the sounds of the fighting above them finally began to fade. Even if she wasn't going to get to go home, at least he would.

"Love you, Felix."

"Tamora," Felix howled, his hand reaching out for her as she fell toward the water, the branch that he still clung to bouncing up now that its greatest weight was gone. Allowing his own hand to release its grip, he turned so that he would dive in after her, ready to do whatever he needed to save her…only for Ralph to catch him, pulling him back onto the ledge and holding him there as Felix screamed her name and tried to fight free so that he could follow his wife into the water below.

No matter how long he called, she would never respond.


End file.
